


A lonely eternity

by Immortal_Lionheart2299



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Lionheart2299/pseuds/Immortal_Lionheart2299
Summary: Time heals all pain, a rule as such, but to all there is an exception. Her name is Ruby Ravenfell





	A lonely eternity

Ruby stood still.  
"Oi! Whore! I want my bounty!" shouted Tyler from behind her, she didn't respond.  
"Look at me you bitch!" Tyler Make shouted, his voice filled with rage as he fired a warning shot the bullet just grazed her cheek he wanted to try and scare her Ruby turned around to face him, the shadow of her hooded jacket covering her face, only her purple bangs and her eyes visible.

"Tyler Make. Why are you here?" Ruby asked softly.  
"I'm here on orders, you have a high price on your head and I'm here to collect" He answered, his gun aimed towards her chest.  
"I warned you if we were to ever cross paths again I would kill you" She said her voice was calm.  
"Come try it” He said as he fired 3 shots towards her. She moved towards him, swiftly dodging and weaving past his shots until she was within arms length. “Die!" Tyler shouted as he unloaded two more. The shots hit Ruby in the chest, knocking her back from him and to the floor. "See? I told you, that bounty is mine” He stood still his gun still pointed at Ruby, who lay on the floor. He shot once more and her body jolted then stopped moving.

Tyler pulled out his phone and began to dial after a few seconds a male voice answered.  
“Tyler this best be good news”  
"Hector it's done, I'm extracting now”  
He hung up and placed his phone in his jacket pocket before looking down at Ruby.  
I can't believe the unison put such a high bounty for this girl, 10 million Krotar. It doesn't make any sense  
He turned around and began to walk away when snow began to fall and Tyler stopped. "Fuck, just what I need”

He was around 5 feet away when he heard coughing and turned around. He watched as Ruby pulled herself up into a kneeling position, the bullets dropping out of her chest onto the floor. She barely managed to get to her feet blood was dripping from her chest. "What? I shot you ! This can't be happening, no way." Ruby was almost up straight she was bleeding pretty heavily "This isn't right" voice changed from confusion to fear. 

Ruby didn't respond only stared at him blankly before darting towards him and throwing a right hook towards his ribs her speed caught Tyler off guard and he stumbled back dropping his gun she followed up this with another punch, this time to the face leaving Tyler stunned and reeling back. He quickly raised his arms to protect his face but as he did, she slid a small dagger from her sleeve and thrust it toward his chest, It pierced through his jacket and Tyler's body shook as it penetrated his chest.  
He screamed in agony and shock as he fell to his knees Ruby took her dagger and stepped back watching the last wisps of breath fade from Tyler's mouth before his body fell back, now as cold as the snow it lay in.

Ruby walked through the snow it was getting colder and colder 10 million Krotar that's a sure way to get bounty hunters, someone wants me dead but who? 

She walked through the snow for hours, her body was aching she had lost a lot of blood from her confrontation it wasn't until she put her hand into her jacket that she was reminded she had a cell phone she still wasn't used to it.  
She took out her cell and dialled one of the 3 numbers she had. It buzzed for a little bit and a woman's voice answered. "Kelly?" Ruby said she was struggling to stand properly.  
"Ruby? Where are you?" Kelly responded.  
“Layton bridge by the underpass." She answered.  
"I'm coming.” Kelly said before hanging up.  
It was getting harder for her to stay up she walked over to the edge of the underpass tunnel and leaned against the wall. The snow was dripping down between the cracks and holes of the old tunnel.  
Ruby looked up into the dark sky snow falling around her it was always Eve's favourite time of year she thought to herself. "Why, why? bring her back, bring her back now" she shouted her voice hoarse she screamed until her voice faded to a whimper and she passed out in the snow.


End file.
